


Lost a Bet, Lose a Patty

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [57]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Comforting!Shannon, sick!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences had ill effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost a Bet, Lose a Patty

Jared scrunched up his nose, “No.”

                “You lost the bet,” Tomo said with a smirk, “You have to do it.”

                Jared looked up at his guitarist and bassist with wide blue eyes, “I refuse to do this”

                “It’s a hamburger,” Tim stated, rolling his eyes, “What’s the harm?”

                Jared opened his mouth but gasped when he found said hamburger shoved in his mouth. He gagged as the cooked meat entered his mouth, but forced it down his throat. Tomo smirked, “See? That wasn’t too bad. Now eat the rest, you lost the bet.”

                Jared relented and quickly at the patty, not even tasting it as it entered his mouth.

                Jared gagged, “I’m going to be sick,” he mumbled, before rushing to the bathroom.

                Groaning, Jared leaned against the toilet, his arm holding his upset stomach. Feeling a hand on his back, he jumped. “It’s just me,”

                Jared relaxed when he heard his older brother’s voice, “I can’t believe they actually forced you to eat it.”

                “I don’t think they knew what would happen,” mumbled Jared, sticking up for them.

                “Still,” huffed Shannon, glaring at the two although he couldn’t see them, “You okay?”

                Jared nodded, “Feel like shit though.”

                “Come on,” Shannon said, helping him up, “Go lay in your cot.”

                Jared nodded and shuffled to it, lying down; his arms wrapped around his waist. Shannon turned to look at the sheepish looking guitarist and bassist. “Tomes, Tim, outside, we need to have a little…talk.”


End file.
